God of War
God of War, or War God (alt. God of Fight), is a title held only by the most powerful warriors of the Red Desert. Throughout history there have only been a few, and only ever one at a time. They hold immense power and influence, and are considered to be one of the 12 chosen that exist in the world. Background To become a War God, a warrior must complete all eight trials of the Warrior Ceremony and earn the blessing from the Land of Heroes, as well as complete a special training. Only one warrior per ceremony can reach the Eighth Trial - and frequently none make it that far. Of those that do, only a minimal percentage pass the Eight Trial and earn the right to be called a God of War. Usually there is only one every few hundred years. The birth of a War God is major announcement among the Red Desert tribes, and even the world at large. Upon completion of the Eighth Trial, all the tribal shamans are informed through a mystic connection with the Shire Tribe. Powers While War Gods must be extremely proficient warriors in their own right in order to pass the dangerous and exhausting trials of the Warrior Ceremony - there is no standard level of combat ability, instead the God of War is granted two unique abilities to increase their power far beyond normal. Expanded Perception A power shown by Yulian and Venersis, this is the most well known and respected power of War Gods shown so far. This ability is part training, and part mystic gift learned and bestowed by the Warrior Ceremony. The superhuman perception of War God's allows them to see and instantly understand the entire geography and occupation of a battlefield both in war and personal combat. This ability demands a lot of concentration from the God of War, and requires a great deal of study and knowledge of the area and tactics in order to fully utilize, but is an incredibly ability that can easily change the flow of battle, and makes the God of War an essentially unparalleled strategic commander almost incapable of losing. King's Voice As of yet little is known of this power, and it has only been seen used by Yulian. This power enhances the user's voice & presence and terrorizes the opponents into following the God of War's command. Known War Gods * Venersis - The greatest warrior of the Shuaruri Tribe and the original War God and chosen of the Red Desert in current times. Venersis is a War God in his prime and renowned throughout the world. His abilities have allowed the Shuaruri to conquer and defend against Tribes otherwise stronger than them. Even among War Gods, Venersis was remarkably powerful, and Lakri stated that he was among the best (if not the best) to complete the Warrior Ceremony. * Yulian Provoke - The Young Glow of the Pareia Tribe and the youngest God of War seen in known history, as well as the only one to be chosen during the life of another War God. Yulian is likely not at the level of Venersis, but is a remarkable (and often concerning) existence for his youth and persistence. Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles